Opening Night
by ShellBell822
Summary: It's opening night for the Haunted Star. SkyLo fluff One Shot.


Opening Night

Author: Michelle Grogan

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of General Hospital used in this story. It belongs to the creators, ABC, and Disney. I am just using them for my enjoyment.

Chaper 1

_Why was she doing this?_ Skye wondered as she looked through her closet for the hundredth time. Did she really care what Luke was doing? And why? So what if he wanted reopen The Haunted Star out of nowhere? Maybe at one time, she would care what he was up to, but not anymore. She was not going to be waiting for him to take notice. To divorce Tracy and end this ridiculous farce of a marriage. But not anymore. Now she had a man in her life that put her first. A man that paid attention to her. A man that cared about what she thought, said and felt. A man that was classy, and handsome and genuine with his feelings.

Skye smiled as she thought about Lorenzo. Tall. Dark. Handsome. But there was so much more than that below the surface. He was compassionate. He was intellectual. He was persistent without being too overbearing. And he cared. He wanted to be with her. And Skye found herself wanting him in her life. She wanted something stable. Something real.

Sure, Lorenzo was not exactly the white picket fence sort of guy – but then Skye was sure that kind of man did not exist. Sure, she wanted stable and something real – and there was no way that Luke could provide that for her. Luke was an adventure junky. He lived life on the edge and be damned about anyone else. He wasn't a man that wanted – or that could – settle down with a family. Hell, he barely paid attention to his own seventeen-year-old daughter! Skye knew she would always care for Luke – when you are in love, or think you are in love, with a man for over two years – you couldn't just turn off your feelings. At least Skye couldn't. Maybe that was why she failed in so many relationships. She put her whole heart into it, and it was always stomped on and thrown back in her face.

Lorenzo was different. He knew what it was like to love and loose. To chase after someone who didn't – who couldn't – return his affections. And he wasn't willing to jump into anything too fast, too soon. Lorenzo was her confidant. The one person who actually listened to her. Who cared about what she had to say and how she felt. Lorenzo was there for her. And now he had given her the one thing no man had ever been able to give her – at least not since her accident years ago.

As she again contemplated her clothing choices, Skye rubbed her hand over her growing belly. Never in a million years did Skye think she would get the chance to be a mother to a child of her own. And Lorenzo gave her that.

"Alright little one, we're going to go to The Haunted Star, make sure Luke isn't going to sink my investment, and then spend a nice quiet evening, just me, you, and your daddy."

* * *

Luke looked around. The Haunted Star was coming along nicely. Everything gleamed and shined. The neglect to the place had been cleaned up and fixed. The bar was restocked. New staff had been hired. The place was ready to go. Now all he needed was some high rollers and he was set.

* * *

Lorenzo fixed his tie, almost wishing that he didn't have to wear it. He had gotten used to not wearing a tie everyday. But it ws worth it tonight. Tonight, he was going to The Haunted Star opening. Normally, Lorenzo never spent much time gambling – especially at a floating casino run by Luke Spencer. But the woman who meant the most in his life, the mother of his child, was going and Lorenzo was determined to be with her. There was no way that he would let Skye go there alone.

Skye. She came out of nowhere and lightened Lorenzo's life. She was there when he needed a friend. When he needed someone to listen to him without judgement. When he needed advice without admonishion. When he needed a reality check. Skye was all of those things and more. She was a breath of fresh air. It had been a long time since Lorenzo had someone who was there for him unconditionally. And now their relationship had taken a turn in a different direction. A direction he never would have expected. He and Skye moved from having a friendship based on the truth to now becoming parents together. Lorenzo was still blown away by the fact that after spending one night together Skye was now pregnant with his child. Lorenzo smiled at that thought. The idea of becoming a father again – to a child he was going to be able to be a part of right from the beginning. It was a humbling thought. He never thought he would get the chance. Sure, he loved Diego and treasured the time they had now, but Diego was almost a man – a man who keeps insisting that he does not need Lorenzo and can handle life without him.

Pulling his thoughts back to the here and now, Lorenzo finished getting ready and headed downstairs. He had a feeling tonight was going to prove to be very interesting.

* * *

Lulu looked around. She had to admit that her father had done an outstanding job getting The Haunted Star into great shape in such a short time span. This just proved that when Luke Spencer put hismind to it, he could actually get something done.

The bar that ran across the back of the room was gleaming a dark wood and stocked with every imaginable aspect of alcohol as possible – the bottles and glasses shining in the low lights. The various gambling tables had been polished. And everything – the the exception of the large oil painting of a young, nude Helena Cassadine – was perfect and ready to go.

Lulu was actually proud of her father. She knew he was going through a rough patch. He was married to Tracy Quartermaine and in the process lost the woman he loved to Lorenzo Alcazar. Lulu shook her head. It was typical of her father to wait until the las possible moment to take action and like usual, this cost him something he wanted and cared for deeply – not that he would have ever admitted that. Not in a million years. Now he was still married to that shrew of a step-mother and Skye was having a baby with Alcazar.

Lulu hoped that for her father's sake, that he swallowed his pride and told Skye that he wanted her back. That he was going to divorce Tracy, forget all about the fifteen million dollars, and give Skye the love and attention she craved. But Lulu was not stupid. She knew that would never happen, no matter how much she wished.

Sighing, she picked up her bag, and with one last look around, she headed out of the main gambling room and off The Haunted Star.

* * *

Luke looked around. So far, the night was turning into a success. His personally going out to his high rollers and talking them into coming had paid off. As he took in the room before him, he took in the beautiful people dressed to the nines willing to lose a lot of money. What more could he ask for?

At first, Luke wasn't sure if he could pull it off. And why did he want to? Could Lulu be right and he reopened The Haunted Star to get Skye's attention? Maybe whoo her back? Show that he could survive without her in his life? Prove to Tracy he was more than a fixture in the house? As an escape from his current marriage? Luke figured it could be any one of those, but he was not going to give his daughter the satisfaction of knowing it was most likely all of them. Then that would show that he actually cared about what was happening in his life – and he didn't. He knew he had been a fool to string Skye along all this time. He should have known she wouldn't wait for him. Skye deserved a man who could give her the attention and time she deserved. The life and family she craved. He just hated that that was him and that Lorenzo Alcazar was able to provide some semblance of stability and normalcy in Skye's life when Luke couldn't.

Not wanting to think about that, Luke zeroed his attention on his current wife, Tracy Quartermaine, who was acting as hostess. He figured this was another nail in the coffin of his and Skye's so-called relationship. Hostess was usually reserved for Skye – a job she did with class and style. Tracy on the other hand looked like she was sucking on a sour lemon as she welcomed her estranged nephew Jason Morgan and his finance Samantha McCall. He just hoped she didn't say or do anything to drive them away. Jason may be the strong silent – dangerous – type, but he had a lot of money. And Luke was hoping that the lovely Sam would be able to talk Jason into parting with some of it. And he hoped that whatever tension he sensed earlier between Jason and Sonny, would not carry over here. It wasn't good for business.

Chapter 2

Skye found she was pleasantly surprised by how successful tonight was so far. The main casino floor was crowded and busy. The drinks were flowing and the sounds of people having fun could be heard over the music playing softly in the background. Waiters clad in black and red were circulating between the gamblers carrying trays laden with drinks.

As she looked around, Skye spotted Lorenzo at one of the tables. A smile played over her lips as she watched him. She knew that Lorenzo was not much of a gambler and she knew he was doing this for her.

Walking up to him, Skye slid her hands onto his shoulders as she watched. "You don't have to do this you know," she said.

Smiling, Lorenzo looked over his shoulder at her. "I happen to be enjoying myself," he said.

"Oh really?" Skye asked with a raised eyebrow as he lost. "And how much money have you lost already?"

"It doesn't matter. Not when I have you by my side," Lorenzo said as he lifted a hand from his shoulder and brought it to his lips. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Skye nodded. "I have to hand it to Luke though, he was able to pull this off," she said, looking around again. It was an interesting mix of people with an underlying of tension in the air. Skye had been so focused on Lorenzo and their baby that she had missed the fact that Sonny and Emily seemed to be together, with Jason shooting daggers at them across the room. There also seemed to be something between Samantha McCall and Alexis Davis-Lansing. If looks could kill, Alexis would have dropped an hour ago from the way Sam was looking at her. And then there was Justus and Lainey Winters who were cuddled up together in a side booth.

Lorenzo nodded in agreement as he got up from the table. "Want something to drink?" he asked, his eyes trailing over her body, lingering on her belly where their baby was growing.

"That would be wonderful," Skye said with a smile.

As Lorenzo moved to the bar, Skye walked around, nodding to the people she recognized as regulars. As she circled the room, Skye almost walked into Luke, who had stopped in front of her.

"You look amazing Red," said Luke with a smile, a drink in his hand. He offered it to her.

Skye smiled. "Thank you Luke, but Lorenzo is getting me a drink."

Luke sighed. "I still don't get what you see in tall, dark and boring," he groused as he placed his glass on the tray of a passing waiter. "And don't say it's because he knocked you up."

"Lorenzo is a very caring and passionate man, Luke. A man who puts me first in his life. A man who gives me the time of day. And no, it's not just because he gave me the most amazing gift I could ever be given," Skye said as she placed her hands on her belly, glaring at Luke.

Luke shook his head. "Come on Red. What happened to the fun we used to have? The adventures and flirting? You have to admit that you loved that."

Skye smiled slightly at the memories. "Yes, we did have fun Luke. But I need more than fun. I need stabilaty, I need attention, I need someone to put me ahead of their own agenda. I got tired of waiting Luke."

"You'll be back Skye, I know you will. Alcazar can't provide the kind of fun and adventure that I can," Luke said, a smile gracing his face.

Skye had to admit that that was true. But what Lorenzo could provide her was something she wanted more than she ever thought. "That might be true Luke, but there is so much more that Lorenzo can give me that you can't."


End file.
